God Of Death
by devil-reapess
Summary: After killing Voldemort and dying himself, Harry learns that being the master of death is more than a frivolous title and that he is now the god of death. One day he goes to the world of shinobi, where he is know as Jashin. He decides to be reborn in this world and ends up as none other than Umino Iruka. Rated T for the moment, might change. might be slash/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, sadly.**

* * *

 **God of Death.**

 _Prologue: Travelling worlds._

He remembered the day that had changed his life so much, the day he killed his rival and was killed by his own allies, in death he had found out that the title, 'master of death' wasn't as frivolous as he had first thought. And he had been abruptly told by one of the many 'death's that he was now the god of death.

Upon the revelation, memories rushed into his mind, allowing him a simple outline of his powers and such. After finally accepting his new status he was flabbergasted to find out he had no responsibilities. Nada, nothing, zilch. It took him an even longer while to come to terms with that.

Thus resigned to his fate Harry decided to simply learn anything and everything he could.

He soon discovered that each dimension and each world had a different personification of death and he was simply the ruler of them all. He was greatly intrigued by this, one world had 'soul reapers', another had 'shinigami', they called themselves death gods and they seemed like the monsters that would hide in a child's closet.

In every world he learnt, being reborn into the world of his choice, or simply going to the world as his true self and learning, anything and everything he could. He was after all immortal, and had thus nothing better to do than learn.

He had been reborn as many things, humans or animals, demons or spirits, but there were two things he refused to be reborn as: bugs or females. He was by no means sexist but he would rather not go through the life of a female, and bugs were creepy, that's that.

Over the centuries his true appearance had changed, but not vastly so, as a God he had no need for glasses and his eyes shone with power, not unlike the avada kedavra spell, his hair grew and continued no matter what he did to cut it so he decided to leave it be, luckily it had stopped before going further than his thighs, it was a deep raven black, flowing messily down his back.

All his scars had disappeared and his skin became ghost like, and in every form he had, right on his heart, the mark of the hallows could be found, in his true form it was black, but it could vary in colours for his many other forms.

Today he is just watching over one of the many worlds, this time the world is the world of shinobi, as he watches his eyes zone in on one of his most devoted followers. In the shinobi world he is known primarily as 'Jashin', sometimes all his names get confusing but he doesn't care much anymore. This follower was truly one of a kind, a mixture of darkness and beauty, like an embodiment of the seven sins.

He is powerful and immortal, a gift Harry had seen fit to give him as thanks for his devotion. Watching that world a dark smile comes to his lips. The years had changed him from his 'light' self into the dark entity that he now was. After all the years he had continued to dress in robes, if only because they looked regal.

His eyes glazed over in slight lust as he watched his follower perform one of his many rituals and he licked his lips watching him, he would go to this world next, he decided. In this world he would be reborn, but first, he would give his little follower a visit.

0-0-0-0-0

Kakuzu sighed as he watched his 'partner' finish one of his many rituals, sometimes the miser was surprised if the Jashinist didn't have a ritual for something, he faintly wondered how the fool actually remembered all the rituals in the first place.

After staring at his partner in an annoyed silence for a few minutes he spoke up. "will you hurry it up, you are wasting precious time and money." the miser growled out, but before the younger male could reply a voice interjected.

"I don't see why he should hurry, the ritual is very... satisfying." the voice was dark and powerful, both the miser and Jashinist turned to the voice, finding a short male. He wore odd clothes, that seemed like a huge black cloak that covered him completely. His face was mostly covered by dark unruly hair that flowed down his back.

Between the strands two ethereal eyes stared at them. He was petite and feminine, he would barely reach Hidan's shoulder in height. The two ninja stared at the powerful man, and Kakuzu couldn't help but be surprised at the silence exhibited by Hidan at his interruption.

"who are you?" the miser asked carefully and he watched entranced as a dark smile, if it could be called that, formed on the youths face, Kakuzu turned slightly as he watched Hidan rise from behind him and approach the male. And he watched in absolute shock as the immortal fell to his knees and bowed before the male.

A hand came from the odd clothes and touched Hidan on his head, stroking his hand through the male's hair, and Kakuzu watched in complete shock as Hidan near-melted in the boy's hand.

"You would call me Jashin." his hearts nearly stopped as the boy spoke, in answer to his question and Hidan's actions made sense, but another cold reality fell onto the semi-immortals shoulders. His partner's 'god' was real, and right in front of him.

'Well shit.' was the only thought that went through Kakuzu's head, as he had many times insulted the god before him. He resisted gulping and instead simply stared at Hidan, who was acting like a puppy being pet by his master and was he purring?

"I was bored and decided to meet my most loyal follower, as it is I am going to be reborn in this world, but I'm most likely already in existence here, so I will try to find you soon, my dear follower." and with a kiss to Hidan head Harry de-materialized.

* * *

I'm going to try to stick to the time lines but I will most likely bend it for at times for my benefit.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil-Reapess does not own Naruto or Harry Potter, if I did, they would both end in yaoi.

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Reborn._

The cries of a new born baby could be heard echoing through the hospital room as the mother and father held the green eyed babe, rocking the babe from side to side the mother calmed it down enough for the child to fall asleep.

"He's beautiful, he has your eyes." the mother said, as those unnaturally green eyes closed, so much like her husband's. "and your face." the father replied as the two stared in awe at the child they had created. "Iruka. His name will be Umino Iruka." the father finally declares, smiling together with his wife.

.0-0-0-0-0.

Umino Iruka, otherwise known as Harry Potter, was now five years old in his current body, his eyes still the eerie green they always had been and his skin pale. His black hair had grown long again and he kept it in a braid that ended mid back.

His parents were both Chunin and he was often able to be home alone, which suited him just fine, as it gave him time to get used to his new body and to practise some of the techniques of the world, like tree-walking and water-walking.

Once he turned six he would enter the academy and would learn to become a shinobi, which will take about five years unless he graduates early, thus he still has six years of self study before he gets a jounin sensei.

For now he is just practising chakra control and reading all the scrolls, and books, he can get his hands on.

So far his parents seem proud of him, just a little put out that he doesn't socialize much with others, or even go outside at all, but they ignore it as they know he will have to when he enters the academy.

Today he was walking towards the konoha training grounds, all the while reading a book on elemental chakra, his eyes absent mindedly studying his surroundings. He pauses slightly when he spots a team and their sensei, Namikaze Minato the one most expected to be Hokage.

As he stares at them he remembers that he was sent to deliver a message to said jounin by his parents, suppressing a sigh he quickly puts the book into his hip pouch and approaches the team.

Minato and his students stop their movements and turn towards him in curiosity. "Can I help you, boy? Are you lost?" the jounin asks, bending down slightly, the question making Harry's eye twitch. "Minato Namikaze, right? My parents asked me to bring you a message while they went on a mission." Iruka informs him, pulling out a letter and handing to the jounin.

Opening the letter, Minato quickly reads through it before twitching, pausing to look at Iruka before continuing to read. Once he finished the letter Minato sighs. "do you know what's in this letter?" he asks, slightly exasperated. Blinking, Harry simply shakes his head in a negative.

"well you parents are away on a two month mission and have requested that I and my team look after you in this time." Minato explains making Iruka freeze. "what?" Harry hisses out icily, ignoring the flinches it caused.

Minato simply hands him the letter and he quickly reads through it before sighing. "I see. Well, I don't want to bother you, so good bye." Harry says and swiftly turns around to walk away. "Wait! Iruka-kun!" Minato calls out quickly making Harry sigh in exasperation.

'God damned meddling parents, should have known that they were up to something.' turning around Harry briskly replies. "Yes?" he answers blankly and Minato informs him that he has to stay with the jounin, unless he is taking a mission, for the next two months.

"fine." Harry says and moves to sit up against a tree and pulls out his book to continue reading. Team seven, not knowing what to think about the boy simply continues their exercises, mostly ignoring the five year old.

.0-0-0-0-0.

Two months later Harry once more sighed, that boy, Obito, was once more late and team seven was becoming more and more curious about him and were most likely going to interrogate him, as today was his last day with them, his parents returning tomorrow.

Once Obito arrived, like clock-work, they all turned to him. "well, Iruka-kun, since today is our last they together we decided that maybe we could spend the day talking?" Minato suggested and Harry resisted twitching at obvious lie. The adult was just as curious about him as the rest of them.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" he replies simply, and not even three seconds later Obito starts talking. "do you actually understand all the stuff you read? Why is your hair so long? It makes you look like a girl." this continues on until Rin bashes him in the head making him shut up.

"if I didn't understand it, why would I read it?" he asks half incredulous and Obito just looks sheepish.

The rest of the day is spent answering basic questions and after they separated, him going home, he barely saw any of them anymore than in passing.

.0-0-0-0-0.

He was now eight, having entered the academy two years before, and he was quite frankly bored. He barely paid attention in class but was still in the top ten percentile, never failing at any of the tests and spending his free time studying what they didn't teach at the academy, like fuinjutsu, poisons, anatomy, but not much as most he had learned in different worlds and lives.  
Thus he decided to perfect his stealth and trap making skills by playing pranks, and avoiding the enraged shinobi he pranked afterwards. Apparently they were thinking of using ANBU to chase him, rather than chunin and jounin that always failed.

By the time he was nine he was known through out the shinobi ranks for having unbeatable stealth and trapping skills, because if some of his pranks had been made with harmful intent he could have easily killed people, if it weren't for the fact that he was otherwise ordinary in skills at the academy, they would have already made him graduate early.

If they knew of his true abilities and smarts he would have already been chunin, but as they didn't he was still an academy student.

.0-0-0-0-0.

It was truly awe inspiring, the power of the Kyubi, Harry thought as he watched the nine tailed beast ravage the village, tearing many civilians and shinobi apart, he barely blinked as the chakra signals of his parents also disappeared and he felt them die.

Sometimes being master of death could be painful, as he could feel every single soul pass on, but he had long gotten used to it. He was slightly disappointed as the Kyubi disappeared and he moved his head in the direction of the malevolent chakra, and he could faintly see the fourth hokage go against it. It wasn't too long before he felt a tug at his soul and he appeared before the hokage in his true form.

Blinking, he let loose his wings, another trait he had gained, they were like an angels but black with a green underside. "Summoning death, you mortals really have guts these days." he spoke in an amused tone. "You wish to seal the demon inside of your own son, for the price of your own soul. How... heroic." Harry said sarcastically.

Ignoring the looks of awe on the faces of the humans and beast, Harry simply flicked his fingers and the Kyubi started absorbing into the seal on the babes stomach. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto... yes... he has a long life awaiting him, filled with hardships, pain and friendship." He told the father as he caressed the newborn's face.

Minato's face looked torn and anguished as he heard this but he simply stood still as he felt his soul leave his body. "Do not worry, your son will not fall into my grasp for a long, long time. He will live at least to age twenty." with those final words Minato Namikaze died. And Harry returned to his current body, leaving Naruto to be collected by the third Hokage.

.0-0-0-0-0.

He had been living in the orphanage for little over a year when he had been promoted to genin, passing the test made by his jounin sensei, Kenji Shiranui, and been allowed to move into his old house that was still standing after the Kyubi attack.

The third hokage, being an idiot, had announced Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki to the entirety of Konoha, but seeing as the boy wasn't even a toddler yet he was being kept in a safe place, but Harry knew without a doubt that the boy would soon be thrown to the wolves at the orphanage.

But for now he wouldn't worry about the boy, because little did anyone know, when he had told Minato how his son would live to twenty he wasn't just saying it to make the man feel better, he had placed a blessing on the babe, he was a god so he could, and the boy couldn't die until after reaching age twenty.

Even without the kyubi using it's chakra to heal the boy, Naruto could survive all lethal wounds until he turned twenty, but by then he and the kyubi would have merged, his own little gift to the seal, and the boy would become near immortal anyway.

Harry chuckled darkly, ignoring how his team mates and sensei flinched at the sound, believing him to be thinking of a prank. He would enjoy watching the life of one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto unfold.

And as he had become genin he had given himself a gift, by buying all new clothes and supplies. His black hair was now once more thigh length, tied in a braid that ended at his hips, on his forehead he wore his headband with a long black cloth that flowed down with his braid.

For clothes he wore a simple black turtle neck paired with black shinobi trousers and sandals, fingerless gloves adorned his arms up to his upper arms, there were a few weapon pouches on his hip and one on his right thigh, finally he wore a silver skull and cross bone necklace.

On his nose there was a scar that went right across the bridge and nearly touched his ears, he had gained this when he had been called to seal the kyubi and his body had been left abandoned, getting cut by a stray piece of glass to his chagrin.

He continued working at his D-rank mission while his mind wondered, now truly focusing on any new pranks he could try, and a few lethal traps for when he would start C-ranks.

He soon fell into evil giggles as he thought of all the different and humiliating pranks he could think of, enjoying the slightly frightened look on his team's faces.

.0-0-0-0-0.

Harry smiled, now sixteen, he had officially become a chunin, he wasn't planning on going any further, he himself knew he could easily make jounin if he wanted to but he would rather stay at chunin level, where he can be overlooked. It was funny how not even the Hokage knew of his true skills and abilities, the only part that he let shine through were his academic smarts.

He had barely changed his looks but he was now taller and wore the chunin vest over his usual clothes, his hair now in a high tail, flowing freely, and his feet were adorned with heeled sandals, usually worn by kunoichi, that made him stand at five foot ten inches, one inch higher than his real hight. Just one inch, not three. _**One.**_

Either way, today he was sitting in the Hokage's office, across from the third, a dumbfounded look on his face. "you want me to become the head teacher at the academy." he repeated carefully, earning a nod from the amused looking Hokage.

"why?" he asked simply, making the Hokage chuckle. "you are for one of the smartest shinobi in this village, I know that I can trust you to train and look after the children and you are least likely to be biased to anyone. We have had this problem where many of the teachers are biased towards the clan children and the civilians as well as the... different ones.

Everyone knows how you are one of the most unbiased people in this village and finally it is highly agreed that your knowledge would do wonders at the academy, as we, the shinobi council and I, fear that the academies standards have been falling." the old shinobi told him calmly and Harry thought it over.

So far, in his mind he was still Harry, and in many lives it had been like that until he found a purpose, and he might have found one now, Umino Iruka, the Academies head teacher.

Iruka smirked slightly and spoke. "I will agree upon one condition." he says, the Hokage, blinking slightly at the sly smirk on the chunin's face, nods for him to continue.

"I get to what ever I want to the Academy curriculum, but I will have it approved by you first of course."

.0-0-0-0-0.

It was only three hours later that Iruka stormed into the Hokage's office in rage. "what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asks as calmly as he can. "excuse me?" the Hokage asks in surprise, jumping slightly as Iruka slams a file on to his desk. "read through that and we'll talk." Iruka was frowning deeply as he said this only furthering the thirds curiosity he read through the file.

"oh my..." he breathed as he finished. "Oh my, indeed. How in the hell did let it get that bad, the civilian council has been interfering with the academy since the Kyubi attack lowering the standards so far we might as well be raising pigs for slaughter." Iruka finished with a dark glare at the file.

"you must understand that I am old and it is simply to exhausting having to read all these files and papers, as well as signing them." The third weakly defends and Iruka stares at him incredulous. "why not just use shadow clones?" he asks in confusion and blinks as a look of shock mixed with realization appeared on the Hokage's face.

"you seriously hadn't thought about it?" Iruka asks incredulous as the Hokage smiled vindictively as he summons ten clones and sets them to work.

"either way, I believe that it was a good move on our part to have you as head teacher, thus you can correct this." the Hokage says and blinks as a second file was put on his desk.

"how about this?" Iruka asks, looking slightly nervous, a far cry from his usual cool and calm posture and attitude. Ignoring the out of character display Hiruzen takes the file and reads through it, awe and surprise filling him the more he read.

"you came up with this in under three hours." Hiruzen asks incredulous, Iruka only nods nervously. "I have thought often about being a teacher and I just worked together what I thought would be necessary for the students to know before they become genin, as the passing rate is quite low I believe that this would help tremendously with that." Iruka explains, eyeing the floor nervously, in each of his lives he had _never_ been a teacher before and this chance felt... amazing, to be able to shape the next generations was an awe inspiring chance. Especially when his usual domain was death and chaos.

"Iruka." his head jumped up as the god of shinobi barked his name, still nervous. "I will say this only once," Iruka's fists clenched, praying it wasn't a rejection. "you are a genius." the Hokage finished much to Iruka's surprise and he blushed slightly. "Thank you hokage-sama, I do my best."


	3. Chapter 3

FLEA does not own harry potter or naruto. sorry for no updates but I have been on holiday in Amsterdam until late last night, no access to my computer thus this story, but I have been getting all your reviews and I am extremely surprised how well this story has done already. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Academy._

The curriculum he designed was as simple as it was complex and it focused on a whole plethora of skills. During the first year the students would be taught how to write and read properly, they started on purely theoretical work with some exercises to build up stamina and they would start on using chakra with basic chakra control exercises, depending on how much they had. They must be told that being a shinobi isn't a game.

In the second year they would start learning about poisons and how to identify them, as well as basic survival skills and history, they would also start more rigorous training. They would also be taught how to form hand signs. Bloodlines should be taught if students have one.

In the third year they would start learning about the more obscure arts such as fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, summoning, weapons, etc... They would also be start learning about elemental chakra and different jutsus. They should be starting either the tree walking or water walking exercises.

They would also be tested for what kind of taijutsu style suited their body and physical ability the most, they would then start basic lessons in medical jutsu, genjutsu, speed, stamina, strength, ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, stealth, trap making, weapons, poisons and anatomy in order to see what they excelled in. They must be taught to use Konoha sign language and Morse code.

In the fourth year they would continue what they were doing during their third year and start learning basic E and D rank jutsu and genjutsu, and start on survival skills and teamwork.

In the fifth year they would drop the classes they weren't good at, besides ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, and start working on making shinobi careers with the classes they excel in. They would also be tested for their chakra nature, if they have one they would be taught basic manipulation if not they would continue as they did before. Team work exercises would be mandatory, teams assigned at random.

In the sixth and final year they will be told of all the kinds of jobs they can have as shinobi and they should decide what to aim for, both genders will be taught about sex and seduction. Basic D-rank missions will be given out for teamwork exercises, elemental natures will be re-tested, water walking should be perfect, advanced chakra manipulation should be taught. The taijutsu that suits their bodies should be near perfect, with enough room for improvisation and expansions, basic torture techniques explained and they have to be talked to about death and killing, learn to stomach gore.

Iruka sighed, knowing it would take at least a month to get this all started up, even with the Hokage's approval, thus he was going to present this to the Shinobi council in order to get the process sped up.

After the Hokage introduced him, Iruka quickly passed copies of the curriculum around and waited for the council to finish reading the changes and what their children would be taught.

.0-0-0-0-0.

As they finished reading the file the council found themselves astounded, a sixteen year old chunin had designed the best possible curriculum, it was well rounded and taught them the basics in everything and made sure there would be no gaps in the children's knowledge, it would be made clear in the first year that being a shinobi wasn't a game and that slacking or skipping would not be tolerated and they would be booted out of the program if they took it as a joke.

It was frankly perfect and bullet proof, there wasn't anything they could argue about and the only one to object would be the civilian council but they didn't have a say in shinobi matters.

"We will do everything in our power to make this possible." Danzo Shimura, the shinobi of darkness, declared and everyone knew it was a sealed deal if even he agreed. "Starting tomorrow the entire academy will be revamped and all retired shinobi, as well as a few non-retired, will be asked to help with this. This is for the future of Konoha, for the future of Konoha's shinobi." The third Hokage declared and the council along with Iruka nodded sharply. This wasn't a joking matter, this was for the future shinobi, the next generations of shinobi.

"For this, I will be calling back Jiraiya and Tsunade as well as a few ex-ANBU, clan heads will also be asked to help. Also, it will be mandatory to be taught about... the Jinchuuriki." This final phrase was said before they started to go into detailed plans to enforce this ruling.

.0-0-0-0-0.

A year had passed since the academy had been reformed, both Tsunade and Jiraiya had been called back and they also helped out at the academy. The first year students were already prepared for their second year and Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki had been released after each year had been thoroughly taught and explained to about the subject, allowing him to gain acceptance. The third had even told the boy of his parentage after swearing him to secrecy.

So far everything was going well, everyone was satisfied with the curriculum, even the civilian council after some convincing and not so subtle threats. There were a few bumps but they had been quickly smoothed out by Iruka himself, the Hokage had decided he should be the consultant and care taker for the children, being in charge of all punishments and giving out his knowledge in some classes in forms of lectures, taking care of familial problems and creating a dorm for the orphaned kids so they had better facilities for practise and learning.

.0-0-0-0-0.

It was year three after the Academy revamp had taken place, the first generation, the ones who were the first to begin the program, were all in their third year and all of them were working diligently, some stood out more than others but most were of equal or varying skills.

Uzumaki Naruto was surprisingly one of the best students, haven been given special training because of his extremely large chakra reserves and Jinchuuriki status which mostly included learning what his status meant and learning to control his chakra.

The next to stand out was a civilian, Haruno Sakura, her chakra control was incredible and she was being given advanced lessons in chakra control and stealth, the latter mostly because of her unique hair colour of pink.

Then there was Hyuga Hinata, she had been shy at first but had it beat out of her, she was becoming skilled at using her bloodline and was one of the most skilled at identifying poisons. Following Hinata there was Uchiha Sasuke, the boy was easily declared as one of the fastest and most agile students there and he was most definitely in the top ten.

There were many more amazing students, a lot of them civilian, they were all improving at an acceptable level and none got less than fifty percent at a test, ever.

.0-0-0-0-0.

The first generation were now in their final year and had already chosen goals. Naruto had decided to aim for Kage or a front-liner. He was skilled in stealth, trap making, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu, and average in weapons, poisons and chakra manipulation. His elemental nature was wind and his chosen weapon a chokuto, his taijutsu style relied on strength, speed and his use of shadow clones, he was starting to learn how to use the kyubi's chakra.

Sakura is aiming for medic-nin or genjutsu specialist along with being a heavy hitter or hunter-nin. She had been picked up by tsunade because of her high chakra control and taught how to power her limbs with chakra. She is skilled in poisons, anatomy, medic jutsu, genjutsu and chakra manipulation, and average in stealth, ninjutsu, taijutsu and weapons. Her elemental nature is earth and her chosen weapon is senbon, her taijutsu relies on chakra control, poisons, strength and stamina. She had recently found out that she was immune to any mind jutsu as she had the beginning of a bloodline, having a second personality/entity, in her mind.

Hinata is aiming for clan head, ambassador or interrogation specialist. She is skilled in fuinjutsu, anatomy, taijutsu, weapons and poisons, and average in ninjutsu, genjutsu, medic jutsus and chakra manipulation. Her elemental nature is water and her chosen weapons are chakra strings and knifes, her taijutsu relies on flexible movements, a combination of the gentle fist and the snake style, she doesn't require the byakugan for it. Her water manipulation isn't as good as most but she can create small amounts from the air.

Sasuke is aiming for ANBU commander or Stealth specialist. He is skilled in Stealth, taijutsu, speed, ninjutsu, speed and chakra manipulation, and average in weapons, genjutsu, anatomy and poisons. His elemental nature is lightning and his chosen weapon is a katana, his taijutsu relies on his speed, stealth and agility and his katana. His lighting manipulation is not note worthy.

Shikamaru is aiming for Jounin commander or head strategist. He is skilled in strategy, ninjutsu, genjutsu, anatomy and poisons, and is average in fuinjutsu, weapons, chakra manipulation and speed. His elemental nature is fire and his weapon of choice is a staff, his taijutsu relies on his shadows, speed and having a team mate. His fire manipulation is average, his ability with his clan jutsu is astounding and he has the makings of a master strategist.

Kurama Yakumo is aiming for genjutsu specialist or interrogation specialist. She is skilled in Genjutsu, weapons, anatomy, poisons and chakra manipulation, and average in taijutsu, ninjutsu, stealth, medic jutsu and trap making. Her elemental Nature is lightning and her weapon of choice is bow and arrow, her taijutsu relies on immobilizing the opponent by any means necessary. Her lighting manipulation is above average and her control over her blood line is astounding, her genjutsu near impossible to break through.

Hasouri Ami is aiming for undercover work. She is skilled in stealth, poisons, infiltration, taijutsu and genjutsu, and average in fuinjutsu, medic jutsu, anatomy, speed and weapons. Her elemental Nature is earth and her weapon of choice is a bladed fan, her taijutsu relies on distraction, stealth and speed. Her water manipulation is average, she has complete mastery over the henge technique, enough to make it solid and undetectable, her ability in infiltration is frankly astounding.

Iruka sighed as he continued writing the detailed reports, it was an exhausting process but completely worth it as it showed how well his plan worked. Truthfully by the time they would be graduating the children would all be at chunin level, only needing to be genin in order to gain mission experience and their first kills, some of the students would be signing summoning contract during the year and starting to practise on those as well.

All in all his project was a success and Konoha would have many new genin by next year. Before he was assigned as head teacher graduation rates were 33% now they are closer to 90%, those who failed would simply return for another year of study, as once they got passed their third year they couldn't retire until after they become chunin, unless they got a deadly illness or an injury that would cripple them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka blinked as his door opened and his name was called out, glancing to the door he spotted class A of the first generation. In the academy there were three classes per year, A, B and C. Each class consisted of 20-25 students.

"can I help you brats?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "We decided to hang out here for break, hope you don't mind." Naruto said and Iruka simply beckoned them in. The class quickly entered and started finding different areas to lounge around in and talk.

Each and everyone had changed so much since they had arrived, once innocent children, now shinobi in the making. To think it would only be a year before they became genin and left the academy, sighing through his nose, Iruka continued observing his students, his heart swelling in pride.


	4. Chapter 4

I May or may not be a little panicky at the moment, mostly because I had thought I had another chapter ready to post and when I realised I hadn't I finished this one, also I made it a little(lot) larger than I wanted to at first, so...Enjoy?  
And a many thanks to all my lovely reviewers and followers, I hope this is up to your expectations. _  
_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Graduation, Teams and Exams?_

Iruka felt his heart swell in pride as he looked at the graduating class A of the first Generation, his children. The last year had been the most dramatic as each and everyone of them had been preparing for graduation, now all that they had to wait for was Iruka assigning them their teams, so without further ado he began his speech.  
"You are the first Generation of Konoha's advanced curriculum, the first generation to complete the entirety of this curriculum. Truthfully there isn't much more I can say to you, except; this is the real deal, you are all officially Shinobi and will soon be going on more and more difficult missions and you will eventually become chunin, and maybe jounin, or maybe not, you might still die before then. But even if so, you must never forget your goal and what you wish to achieve in your life. Aim for the sky and never give up, do not settle for good enough. Become a worthy Shinobi of Konoha and bring pride to our village."

Letting out a breath he finished, before once more smiling, "Now on team one..." he soon reached Naruto's group. "Team six, Ami, Sai and Yakumo. Team seven, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Team eight, Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Team nine is still in circulation. Team ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji." after he read off the last name he smiled.

"These will be your partners until you reach chunin, or maybe even longer, but either way you will have to come to trust your partners with your life, expect the unexpected. Each and every mission can end in death if one isn't careful. Now, after lunch your jounin sensei's will come pick you up here. I will also stay here until all of you have left, is this understood?" Iruka asked and was awarded with a 'yes sir' before everyone brought out their lunch pack.

Bringing out his own lunch, Iruka continued studying his students. Of course each had changed since their arrival here but twelve stood out, teams six to ten. Each and everyone had changed much, especially Naruto; the boy had let his hair grow long, down to mid-back in a similar way to Jiraiya, only shorter.

Each and everyone had changed at an astounding level. Looking vastly different to how they looked when they had arrived (links on my profile).

Lunch had ended over an hour ago and the remaining team along with Iruka were beyond irritated, team was annoyed that their sensei had yet to show up, they were already doubting the supposed prowess of their unknown sensei, while Iruka was simply frustrated beyond believe that the attitude of Uchiha Obito had passed onto Kakashi, the stoic prick had changed over the years, because of grief and friendship. Honestly he just wanted to tell the male that his eye donor was very much alive at this very moment, of course he could not say this without suspicions being aroused.

When Iruka felt Kakashi's chakra approach he tapped a seemingly decorative marking on his desk, that was really a seal the would activate a trap on the classroom doors. Thus when Kakashi opened the door only for him to be covered in red and green paint, Iruka just laughed while the genin and jounin gaped at him.

"Is there any reason for this greeting Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, hiding a glare that was far too obvious for Iruka's senses. "Just that it is very disrespectful to show up this late to a meeting, Hatake-sensei." Iruka retorted his eyes glaring while his face fell into a practised smile of innocence. "Well it's good to know you are still up to your old habits even after settling down..." Kakashi murmured and Iruka choked before stuttering "W-wh-what do you mean by SETTLING DOWN?!" the embarrassed chunin stammered out, face flushing red.

"Everyone expected for you to aim for jonin or at least special jonin, we were all surprised when you just settled for staying chunin, academy or not." The one eyed menace said with a slight shrug and Iruka managed to calm after taking a breath, "If that's what you mean just say it normally... honestly, either way, team seven I wish you the best of luck, I need to hand my report to the Hokage. Remember..." Iruka started after scolding Kakashi and was unsurprised to be interrupted by the trio, "Life as a Shinobi is not a game, if you think it is you will die."

Harry could not repress a smile when his students recited the motto he had fashioned himself upon entering this world, and with one final glare at Kakashi the God left to hand in his report and to chat with the Hokage.

Unknown to Iruka, three identical glares turned on Kakashi the moment the teacher left the classroom. Blinking at the positively murderous glares that were seemingly trying to burn him to death, Kakashi spoke, "Yes?" he asked carefully and was slightly startled as the glares intensified and Naruto stepped forwards to speak.

"Stay away from Iruka-sensei." The boy bit out forcefully with a snarl, he continued when Kakashi looked confused, "A pervert like you doesn't deserve to be in his presence, you only sully it." His snarl was copied by his team-mates and all Kakashi could do was try not to drop his jaw as he realized they were also glaring at the book in his hands.

Internally the jounin was spluttering is shock, flabbergasted that they had said he was unworthy to be in the teacher's presence only because of his reading choice and his usual behaviour. As the glares intensified once more Kakashi realized that the second the Hokage had suggested he take in a first generation he should have run for Iwa and beg for a mercy killing.

Iruka sighed, it was less than a day since the first generation had graduated and he simply could not stop worrying about them especially since he had greatly diverted the time line, already was it far different than how it would have gone when he first entered this world and met his faithful follower, and he still had three years before he could meet up with the male, forcing down a pout Iruka twisted out of his bed, careful not to wake his bedmate.

Stretching he looked at the body laying unconscious in their bed, appreciating eyes trailed down what was visible of the lean, tall and most importantly _male_ body. Silver hair untidy and loose, body strong and well equipped, his spine throbbed in remembrance of the earlier activities and Iruka smiled as the man that should have been executed as a traitor slept peacefully in his own bed, thoughts of betraying Konoha never having crossed the mind since Iruka had found a message from Orochimaru and... well, Iruka was most definitely loyal to his village, or if only his students.

Of course Mizuki was quite frustrating sometimes, being scared to death of the Chunin, while the fear usually gave Iruka amusement it was annoying when someone found it odd how the taller male acted around the lithe academy teacher, however most simply believed it to be because the elder was in love with Iruka.

A laugh almost tore through Iruka at the thought, there was no love, but Mizuki just about treated the male like the god he really was, scared of death or worse.

Remembering that the Hokage had asked him to come in again when he had delivered the reports Iruka quickly dressed and left for the 'Professor's' office.

"Ah, Iruka-kun, just on time." The jounin gathered in the room jumped when the Chunin's presence went unnoticed until he was pointed out by the village leader, many cringed about the fact that they had once more failed to notice the man's presence once more.

"What was it that you wished to speak with me about, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked carefully, not having expected most, if not all, the jounin to be present.  
"It has been decided by me and the council that you will take the jounin exams next week," Sarutobi held up a hand as Iruka moved to protest, "We have recently heard from a reliable resource that the rogue-nin Orochimaru is planning to attack Konoha during the Chunin exams." He paused once more when a small commotion started, the jounin and single chunin all shocked.

"Iruka-kun, the council and the majority of the jounin here all know you have more than enough potential to become a jounin, even if we do not why you have chosen to not advance to that rank, however with this threat nearing I decided it would be best for you to get back into action. You may still contribute to the academy however before the exams you have to pick out a permanent replacement." The Hokage's opinion was matched but many of the people in the room, however Iruka himself froze.

This was not supposed to happen, the damned old man was to be taken by surprise and killed like in the original time line, and he was not supposed to be a jounin, damn it, he had grown lax in keeping up his appearance of having chunin level strength the more he got into working at the academy.

Heaving a sigh, Iruka was happy for the small mercy that he could choose his successor, who would obviously be Mizuki, the man was competent and followed his word like law, completely under his control, this way he still had full control over the academy. With a bow Iruka spoke, "Of course Hokage-sama." Despite the fact he would no longer be an Academy teacher, Iruka would not lose his purpose, as he had been growing bored when the first generation started reaching graduation, now he simply had to amuse himself in a different way.

Iruka hid a scowl as he moved to enter the exam arena, he may have had agreed to becoming a jounin but he didn't remembered agreeing to make it such a large spectacle, he knew that normal jounin exams were quieter, maybe Konoha was just trying to show of it's ninja, considering all the foreigners in the stands.

A small smile took over his face however when he spotted his students all in the stands, conversing while their jounin sensei did the same a few seats behind the large group. "Well... here goes nothing." Iruka muttered to himself as he entered the arena with the other jounin hopefuls, looking the least excited out of the lot of them, and that was saying something as an Aburame was present.

Luckily his fight was first and he had to spend the least time sitting around, so with a small sigh he prepared for his fight, facing his opponent, his eyes lit up in recognition as he spotted Inuzuka Hana and her three ninken, he remembered her from when he was in the academy, the woman had been much more like her brother and mother back then, but it seemed that she had calmed since then.

Not even half a second after they were told to begin did Hana spring her attack, her three ninken surrounding him on all sides, she could barely blink before Iruka smirked and a flash bomb went off.

HANA'S POV

I Remembered Umino Iruka slightly from the academy but he was more well known because of his revamp of the academy, and even before then when the male had torn through the chunin exam and emerged victoriously, I had been defeated before we could fight and had thus never fought him, despite us both being promoted.

He was known to be a dangerous opponent, most had expected him to have already tried for jounin but the male had settled for being the academy's head teacher. As soon as the signal to start was given me and my ninken pounced the male, and before I knew it a small smirk showed on Iruka's face before I was blinded by a bright light, less than a second later I was being thrown across the arena.

I shook off the dizziness after my head hit the arena wall, and once I could see again, Iruka was gone, completely, I couldn't even smell him any more, in a panic I called my ninken back to me and sank low to the ground, prepared to attack if even the slightest shadow moved.

A pain erupted in my gut and I saw the air before me ripple, the ripples grew and it almost appeared as if Iruka was coming out of water, his fist lodged deeply in my gut, another hand held up, a piece of paper held and before I knew it he had stuck it on my head and my sight faded to black.

NORMAL POV

Iruka almost sighed in disappointment when his opponent succumbed to the sealing tag he had used, designed to knock one unconscious, the second the flash had gone off Iruka had used his magic along with a wind jutsu to force Hana into the arena wall, using the time she was disorientated to place a mild genjutsu around me and use the invisibility I had gained after becoming a God to sneak up on her and punch her in the gut before using the tag.

And as boring as it would be, most of his fights would go as swiftly as this, and just like in the chunin exams, he dominated his opponent and came out victorious.  
Well, maybe his pride may have inflated a bit at the quick easy wins but that was besides the point, he now had no clue what was going to happen.

* * *

I agree with Iruka, this whole making him become jounin just came to me in a fit of genius(idiocy?) and I just wrote it, mostly because I had no idea what to do with Iruka now that the 1st generation had graduated... so jounin he shall be, plus it never hurts to show off Harry/Iruka's skills. And yay for over protective team seven. ;D Hope you liked it. ~FLEA  
P.S I decided to use ninken rather than nin-dogs or something because I found it easier to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for lack of update, I have been busy with exams and after they finished I became sick, then I had important course work followed by me going to the London Anime and Gaming Con which resulted in little to no time to work on this fic, I again apologize for lack of update.  
Devil-moon does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. _Disclaimer._

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Promotions and annoying C-ranks.  
_

Iruka smiled as he was surrounded by his former students as they celebrated his win, disappointingly easy as it was, and his new promotion to Jounin. He twitched slightly as he remembered the actual promotion.

EARLIER

Had he known showing off like that would have caused some problems he wouldn't have done it, but now he was standing in the Hokage's office opposite of the Hokage himself, his two advisers, and Danzo Shimura, someone who he could see getting along well with Dumbledore, and similarly to Dumbledore the man speaking about how they should have seen Iruka's talent and trained him to be a ANBU operative sooner and yadda yadda, turn him into my prized weapon, yadda yadda, nothing he hadn't heard before.

The first thing they asked upon _finally_ addressing him was why he had never shown his skills before, he deflected this question with being too wrapped up in the academy to think of furthering his level, and not having been in tournament style battle, or real battle, since his promotion to head teacher.

He doubted that ninja-Dumbledore bought his story, while the Hokage was willing to let it slide since his advisers ate the story up. Iruka was unconcerned for this as he made a note to avoid any and all interactions with ninja-Dumbledore and think of a plan B to off the man if needed.

NOW

The idea of Dumbledore in ninja form unsettled Iruka, not that he would ever admit it, as he didn't want his pet project to be harmed by him (I.e his students) and it would be far to troublesome to set up a convincing fake death in a village as paranoid as Konoha, or any ninja village for that matter, and he quite liked this body.

He was pulled out of his musing by Naruto catching his attention, "A C-rank mission outside the land of fire? Hatake-sensei must be confident with your progress to take this mission" Iruka said impressed, despite the levels of the graduates, most senseis were to nervous to take the young genin out of the country this soon after graduation.

He watched the three genin preen at the praise couldn't help but smile at the display of Sasuke and Naruto puffing their chests out while Sakura stood straighter. He easily kept up with the conversations around him as he spotted the senseis and other jounin lingering nearby, he could feel their appraising stares as they studied him, he could barely resist the shudder at the more... heated stares he was receiving and did his best to brush them off as the small celebration continued.

The following morning Iruka woke up pleasantly sore, a slight burn at the base of his spine and quickly fading marks and scratches the only evidence of the nights events, Mizuki had wanted to celebrate his promotion in a most pleasurable way and Iruka could not protest to his gift.

Leaving the bed he magicked his clothes on and after grabbing some food quickly left for his first mission as jounin, a B-rank that was given to make sure he was jounin level, it was quite simple, take out the bandits that had been lurking around a town not far from Konoha, it was B-rank because it was a large group of bandits that had already killed and apparently had some ninja skills.

It would be easy as it was decided to let Iruka go on his own with no supervision, this would allow him to use his full abilities to quickly dispose of the humans before returning in a relaxed manner, as the mission was expected to take a week, two days to get there, three to kill the bandits, and two days to return.

He would take maybe a day to get there, upon which he would kill the bandits, relax for a day before reporting the mission's completion and taking his time to return.

Of course his plan was interrupted when he received a mission telling him to go give backup to Team seven as their mission had been bumped up to _A-Rank_ after they encountered _Zabuza_ , the _demon of the mist_ , and Hatake decided to _keep going_.

Understandably Iruka was pissed as he full out ran to wave country. So understandably upon arriving Iruka proceeded to beat the crap out of Hatake.

...only that didn't happen as the man was bed ridden and was suffering from chakra exhaustion so Iruka instead settled on confiscating his literature until he was fully recovered. Miraculously the man's recovery took only a day rather than the expected week and his porn was returned.

Kakashi didn't know what deity he had pissed of (which would be Harry) when he discover his reinforcement was the newly promoted Iruka, which raised his danger level from just Zabuza and his goons to include his students and their conquest to protect their precious 'sensei' from their actual sensei. Amusement was not felt obviously.

He could also not understand how Iruka was completely _oblivious_ to all the death glares he was receiving whenever he tried to approach the younger male when his students were nearby.

He was however completely fine with the fact that Iruka was temporarily taking over the brats' training and they had to share a room.

Upon learning he had to share a room with Hatake Iruka nearly volunteered to sleep outside but settled for simply ignoring the elder male and training team seven to be prepared for when Zabuza and his unknown apprentice attacked, he was also not at all affected by the villagers plight as he could careless that any of the pathetic mortals lived, so he had to make sure the genin didn't try and feed their food to the starving people on the streets.

All it took was saying that if they didn't have energy they wouldn't be able to protect the villagers, simple. Another advantage to the situation was that Iruka was free to tamper with the seal without worry as it was much easier to block only three people from feeling the kyubi's chakra compared to a whole village and it also allowed him to inform Naruto and the Fox that they were merging, that one day they would become one, minds only separate in how the Kyubi would become a second conciousness within Naruto's body.

Iruka worried his lip in a small show of nervousness as he and Kakashi found themselves awkwardly standing in their temporary room after dinner.  
Kakashi couldn't help but let his gaze drop to the younger's mouth as a tongue moved to wet them and he immediately got his futon ready and went to sleep, before his erection could become obvious to Iruka. Kakashi resisted whimpering as he realized being in close quarters with the desirable male might not be as enjoyable as he previously thought.

Iruka himself however resisted laughing at how quickly the other male had moved, this was much more fun than he had expected, it was with this thought he settled to sleep.

By the time the bridge was finished Zabuza and his apprentice had attacked and retreated when Gato had arrived and started ranting about having no wish to pay them and was swiftly dealt with by the two missing-nin, it was without a heavy heart that the trio of genin and their senseis left wave and returned to Konoha.

Iruka had never seen a love more pure than the one between Naruto and Ramen, ten bowls and an already dying wallet saw to this discovery, Sasuke and Sakura being more subdued in their eating. Kakashi was still in the Hokage's office being scolded for his decision to continue the mission, and Iruka was settling nicely into his new rank and what it entailed.

Sadly he knew the quiet wouldn't last because the chunin exams were near and so was chaos, he could hardly wait to enjoy the spill of blood of the short war that was to happen, here he would a guard and would be one of the first to start the counterstrike against sound and sand, of course he would have to make sure that Naruto completed his part, as from what he remembered the one tailed demon's vessel would be there and never let it be said he didn't enjoy the chance of messing with people, so the great Shukaku and his host would face the same fate as Naruto and the Kyubi, becoming one and a demon.


	6. Chapter 6

As you may have noticed I posted another story, not because I lost interest in this one, gods no, but because I got this plot bunny and had to get it off my chest before I could begin writing this chapter; the plot bunny turned out good so I posted it. now, I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Demons, Disciples, God._

The nine tailed demons had all heard stories of the great god of death, Jashin, and unlike most of the world's population knew the truth in the stories, most believed Jashin to have been made up by crazed murderers, the demons knew he existed, and all of the god's disciples knew this as well.

Five hundred years ago they had heard a rumour that the god had granted one of his followers true immortality, unlike what he had done before where he made it that they couldn't kill themselves but others could; this man was completely and utterly devoted to the god and had been considered one of the most powerful in the lands at the time.

They had been curious to meet another being that could not die and they had met up with the immortal. In this time and place he had been known as Hermenegildo which had meant 'Complete Sacrifice' and the demons had spent a year in the males company before they all separated again. All those years ago the male had worn his hair to the ground in respect of his God, bathing it in blood, giving his silver locks a permanent red sheen, his eyes glowed with power, pink almost like blood spilled into water, some had said his appearance made him look godlike, and whispered rumours spoke that he was the god himself.

They had kept an ear on the immortal, soaking up all rumours, last they had heard is that he had come up with a new cover story and was now named 'Hidan'. Supposedly he had joined an organization, Akatsuki, and was suppressing his full powers to stay as low under the radar as he could. Despite the fact he was working with the demon's supposed enemy, they were not worried, as they knew as well as the immortal that the ten tailed demon was a separate entity entirely and governed over hell while they had been tasked to defend and roam the earth.

Despite what many had thought, Hermenegildo was through and through insane, completely and utterly devoted to his God and had unimaginable power and ability, as well as a wisdom that could only come with immortality, yet like most immortals he did not care for human opinions and simply acted as he would like, fitting easily into the role of 'weakest' akatsuki member.

One thing however that shocked the Kyubi completely was the fact that the very god that Hermenegildo had always, and would always, worship had descended to earth as a human and sealed him within a human that was to one day share his being, while normally he would be furious, this opportunity allowed him to gain true immortality, granted by a God, the form of a human, more power than he could have ever hoped to harness, and a companion for life, as while they would combine, the two would still be separate entities simply sharing a soul and body, and both he and his vessel both knew how to separate their body into more and if needed could easily roam separately.

It was a true gift and a boon that he would forever be grateful for, and he could thank Hermenegildo for it, as it was him that had brought the God's attention to this dimension.

Naruto blinked awake from an odd conversation with the Kyubi, the beast had spoken and lamented over a man named Hermenegildo and the deity know as Jashin, he did not know how these two were important but he told himself to try and look it up in the library when he had the chance.

Looking at his desk side table he caught sight of a class photo, the entirety of class A with Iruka-sensei in the middle, all of them were smiling. What many didn't know was that class A had always been considered the most unstable class, with civilians and shinobi children as well as orphans it was a mess, and many had expected the different types of children to fight among each other, but Iruka refused to give up, he made sure to treat each and everyone fairly, spend time with them all, listen to their worries, give them council, a shoulder to cry, a person to grieve with, a person who taught them things he did not have to.

He was terrifying yet so nice and so amazing, but the children had spent many hours, days even, with the man and could see the broken and sometimes sorrowful looks that could be described as loneliness, they didn't want their most precious person to be hurt, so they protected him, made sure he was not touched, and he did the same, he gave them all a small charm bracelet, infused with his chakra(and magic) that he said would keep them safe in a time of need, but only once.

Of course none of them knew they had been blessed by the god of death.

With enthusiasm the blonde haired shinobi dressed and ran out the door, heading for team seven's meet up area, he never expected to run into the one he would call brother for the rest of his immortal life.

Shukaku was screaming in agony as always, the human seal causing more pain than the demon had ever thought imaginable, he would feel sorry for his human container, but he never had the opportunity always in pain, only escaping it during the fleeting moments wherein he could take control of his vessel, but those were far and few between as the human never slept.

His agony was slowly driving his vessel into insanity, if the seal was not changed, released or reinforced soon both demon and human would descend into madness and slaughter everything in their path until they were killed or taken down.

It was fortunate for both that today they ran into an Uzumaki Naruto, a person whose aura was demonic, slowly combining with the Kyubi's, and unnoticeable to humans. The pain that had clouded Shukaku and Gaara's minds lifted as they looked into the other vessels eyes seeing the demonic slit and whiskered cheeks, eyes which widened as teal eyes slipped closed and a body collapsed on top of the blonde shinobi.

Naruto had panicked and brought the unconscious male to Iruka, oblivious to the slight smile on Iruka's face as he saw the red haired youth, to busy panicking. "Don't worry Naruto..." The former teacher whispered. "He's like you, however his seal is weak and causes him pain... for no human seal can properly contain a demon." The last words were nearly inaudible as Iruka easily removed the unconscious teenagers shirt and pressed a hand to the broken and ravaged seal, twisting it, shifting it, into his own design, eyes half-lidded and glowing in power as used more magic than he had in the years since his rebirth.

With a final flash the old ugly seal was gone, leaving in place a beautiful master piece, spirals and arches and runic letters all twisted into an almost sinister design, some briefly glowed red while others stayed black, the red receded leaving simple black outline around tan marks that contrasted greatly with the unhealthily pale skin.

"He will wake up soon, I want you to care for him and explain while I go tell your team that you are busy and that they can find you here if needed." Naruto could barely nod in answer before Iruka was out the door and Gaara started twitching.

With a gasp Shukaku and Gaara awoke, for once there was no pain, no agony, no screams, no insanity, Gaara recoiled when he spotted the blonde haired shinobi from before, standing next to him, he backed against the wall, looking down he realized he was in a bed, but before he could process anymore he saw the seal on his chest and he gasped.

Both demon and human stared at the seal in wonder, it had changed and it felt so... so right and perfect compared to the useless one that had trapped them from years and it almost drove Gaara to tears knowing he could finally escape the screams and pain.

He did cry after Naruto finished his explanation, hugging and sobbing into the other vessels chest, so happy to be free of pain, so happy to have a companion, so happy to have a life long friend, so much happier than he had ever been.

Shukaku basked in the presence of the more powerful demon, his eldest brother, and in the freedom and lack of pain and if demons could cry he would have been sobbing just as much as his vessel, instead he simply took comfort in his siblings presence, as they had done all those years before the humans started trying to control them.

Hermenegildo blinked as felt a stab in his chest, not an actual stab but a feeling, he let his head fall to his chest and a small smile fell onto his face, he could feel his companions reunion, the agony that Shukaku had been going through had always lingered in his mind, knowing that the demon was no longer in pain made a lone tear slide down his face, red in colour, as they had been since his immortality, and fall onto the ground peacefully before fading away in the air.

He did not understand why the demons had connected him to them, or how even, but it was good to know how they felt at any given time. He didn't resist cackling at the feeling of glee that came from the two tailed cat, as she no doubt had found a new plaything and was just about skipping around, or at least her emotions were.

Knowing he had just his god to thank for this he pulled out his rosary and bit his lip, before pressing the bloody lips to the symbol and smiling as it was absorbed; despite what his current alias was, Hermenegildo, or Hidan, would forever and always be loyal to his one and only, his saviour and ruler, his God and his reason to live, Jashin.

While he was not the only Jashinist left, it was not as large or revered as it had been all those centuries ago, it was now considered an occult for the insane, and this fit his purpose perfectly fine, he simply continued to live and devote his life to his god. It was what he was meant to do. Because...

Hermenegildo had grown up abused, ridiculed and hated, and everything had changed when he had found Jashin, found his true cause, and became everything he could and was meant to be, all for the God of Death, Jashin-sama.


End file.
